


The Aftermath

by SVUand911fan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVUand911fan/pseuds/SVUand911fan
Summary: What happened in those days after her traumatic ordeal, will she ever open up to her therapist or Bobby ? and willshe ever heal and get through this to be a cop again.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. The Meeting

There was a time that everything was perfect for Athena Grant but then that night when she went to Studio Self Storage to follow up on a possible lead to where Jeffrey Hudson the serial rapist could have been changed everything that night. 

Now several days later she was back at home from the hospital because of what he did do to her. Athena kept thinking about why she didn't call for backup, why did she have to play the hero. Trying to remember what really happened that night but nothing coming to mind frustrated her deeply. 

She snapped back to reality when Dr Sanford tapped her shoulder lightly "Athena are you okay ?" She said to her softly.

"Yes, just thinking about about something, it's not important" Athena said with a doubt in her voice

"Do you still want to talk about it even if it's not important to you ?" Dr. Sanford said looking at her with some worry because she could tell that there was something bothering her.

"It's just that i keep replaying over and over in my mind what happened but the only thing that i remember is him coming up from behind and being wheeled into the ambulance everything else is a blur" Athena said to Dr. Sanford holding a cup of coffee in her good hand.

"It's completely normal that you don't remember everything because our mind can block out traumatic experiences that we don't want to think about. Athena did you take a look in that file that i gave you last night ?" 

Athena didn't know how to answer that, she was not ready to discuss her own file yet because she did not see herself as a victim. 

"Sorry i forgot that i have a check up at the hospital later, can we make another appointment for next week perhaps ?" Athena said lying about the check up, she just did not want to talk about that subject right now. 

"Why don't you come over to my office next wednesday and bring that file with you so that we can have some more privacy. Doesn't that sound like a idea ?" Dr. Sanford said getting up and putting a hand on Athena's shoulder. 

"That sounds like a plan Kara, thank you" Athena said leading her to the door and saying goodbye. 

Later that day Bobby came home from work, wondering where Athena was since he didn't hear any sound coming from inside. He took a peek into the kitchen, seeing her cook some chicken with vegetables and he was glad to see her. Despite the bruises still visible in her face he thought that she was still looking gorgeous as ever before.

"Hey honey something smells really good in here" Bobby said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm making chicken with some vegetables, your favorite" smiling at him 

"By the way how did your meeting go with Dr. Sanford, i heard that she's one of the best in the city" he said looking at her trying to support her the best way he could.

"It was okay but i ended it earlier when she began about my file, i'm just not ready to discuss that with her yet" she said turning away from him

"Athena honey, just tell me about it then or are you not ready for that either ?" Walking over to the other side so that he could face her.

"Excuse me ?! Why would you even say that ?! I'm just not ready yet okay! Athena said her blood boiling by what Bobby just said to her.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that but you need to open up to me eventually, for you to heal emotionally" 

Athena sighs and ignores his comment that he just made. Continues to cook their dinner since May and Harry are away for the weekend with Michael. 

After dinner she goes into the living room picking up the file from the coffee table, goes back to the dining table and slams it on there.

"Here you go, everything is in there so you don't have to ask me about it anymore. I'm going to bed" Athena said still angry with him

"Athena wait!" Bobby said with a hurt in his voice 

But it was to late, Athena was already on her way upstairs.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby reads a part of her file that night and the next morning they get into sort of a fight but they make it up to each other eventually.

Bobby slowly opened that file of his wife, seeing that picture of her bruised face broke his heart all over again. Going back in his mind to that awful evening when he had to hear his wife struggle over the radio with Jeffrey Hudson, imagining what that must have been like for her. Why did she even go in there without any back up he thought by himself. Turning to the next page there were medical records of her injuries, she was lucky that they got there in time. It was really hard for him to read all of that because even though Bobby didn’t see what happened he still had to hear it over the radio which he could’ve changed to another channel but still didn’t. A tear slowly ran down his face and he just closed it because it was getting to hard for him to read about all of this and he just wanted to beat the hell out of him for what he did do to his wife that he nearly lost. 

The next day it was quiet at breakfast, none of them spoke to each other especially Bobby didn’t know what to say to her after reading that file last night. Athena broke the silence. 

"Why aren’t you saying anything to me and why are you looking at me like that ?" Athena just simply said to him still a bit upset with him

Bobby just kept looking at her, trying to find his words but nothing came out of his mouth

"Dammit Bobby talk to me please, just say anything i don’t care what it is" She said to him.

Bobby then finally spoke to her 

"I read a part of that file and i was wondering why you went in there by yourself without any back up ? Why do you always have to play the hero Athena ?" He said like he was blaming her for what happened to her.

That made her snap, how could he just say something like that to her. 

"How dare you say that to me! Yes i should have i called for back up when i went into that storage but i wasn't expecting him to be there, i didn't even hear him coming up from behind me" Athena said a bit calmed down now and Bobby immediately felt guilty for saying that because he wasn't the kind of person to blame someone else.

He then came over to where she sat and gave her a gentle hug which she flinched to a little bit, they still both had to help each other no matter what and he would always be there for her. 

"Baby i'm so sorry, that really came out wrong and the only person that i blame for this is that scumbag" he said while still hugging her and suggesting that they would go to Dr. Sanford together next wednesday.

Athena agreed with that idea of them going together because they would need to get through this together. 

Then Bobby had another idea but he didn't know if she would agree with that.

"Athena honey what do you think about going back to that storage ? Maybe that way you will remember what exactly happened that night" Bobby said looking at her, hoping that she would say yes.

Athena wasn't so sure about that yet, it has been only a week ago since her attack and even though she didn't see herself as a victim it could still be painful for her.

"I don't know if i can, it's still fresh and i don't know if they cleared the crime scene yet" Athena said.

Still Bobby thought that it would be the right thing to do, for her to heal and for her to be ready to testify against Jeffrey Hudson. Bobby was going to call Dr. Sanford later to ask her if it is a good idea to go back to the storage with Athena.

"Honey just think about it while i'm going into work and call me later" he said smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek hoping that she would still consider his thought

Athena smiled back and did spend the afternoon thinking about his suggestion to go back to where it all happened.


	3. Going back to that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena go back to the storage unit where it all happened that night

Bobby was back at the 118 station on a break when he called Dr Sanford for her advice  
about taking Athena back to where it all happened that night. She thought that it would be a good idea for him to take her there because like him she agreed on that some memories would come back to Athena, he just needed to do this with her. 

Later that day Bobby came home again and he saw his wife sitting there on the couch doing nothing and just staring at a plant. He came over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey honey, everything alright ?" He said looking at her 

She didn't even hear him coming in as she turned to him facing him

"Bobby i thought about what you said earlier and maybe you are right, going back  
to the storage would help with my memories and it will give me a bit of closure as well" 

Bobby was really glad to hear that and he told her that he also discussed it with her therapist Dr. Sanford. He told her that they could go together this saturday because that was his day off.

The week went by and saturday was there, Bobby and Athena were on their way to the  
storage. 

"Athena honey, you okay ?" He asked gently 

"Yes i will be fine" she said back smiling at him

They arrived 20 minutes later at Studio Self Storage, as Athena looked out of the window Bobby came over and opened her car door. She came out of the car and walked into the storage with Bobby. Athena immediately recognized a part where she was walking that night and then she saw the storage that was open that same night too. Going back to that night, remembering how she was talking through the radio requesting for back up, how he came up behind her which she didn't even notice back then. Everything came back to her and it just scared her alot.

"I remember everything Bobby" she said to him

"Please tell me about it, it will help you" Bobby said to her while giving her a kiss on the head.

"After he came up behind me, he punched me in the face i tried to fight him off by elbowing him but he was to strong for me, then he beat me up, smashing my head into the wall and then let my gun fall to the ground. He smashed me onto the ground and told me that i should've minded my own business by staying away. I was slumped against the wall, reached for my gun and tried to shoot him but i missed and then everything went black" her voice was shaky and her legs just gave out suddenly.

Bobby catched her and just held her for a few minutes.

"Oh honey, i'm here it's okay and i couldn't be more proud of you. You survived and  
that's the only thing that matters now at the moment" Bobby wiped her tears away  
and gave Athena his wife that he wasn't going to lose a kiss on her forehead.

He thought that she finally accepted that she was a victim by telling him what happened  
to her, remembering all of that and that she is going to be great in court testifying against this son of a bitch that he just wants to kill with his bare hands.

"Are you ready to go home baby ?" 

"Can you just give me a minute Bobby please ? I will be right out" 

Bobby nodded and left the storage building.

As soon as Bobby left the building Athena broke down again, screaming,  
hitting things with her fists in the storage unit and not knowing that Bobby  
didn't leave the building entirely. She came out 5 minutes later with bloodied  
knuckles which she tried to hide but still Bobby saw that.

"What did you do ?" He wondered, knowing what he just heard but still wanting to  
know it from her.

"Nothing, can we just go home ?" Getting into the car and slamming the door shut

He sighed, after this breakthrough he was hoping that she wasn't going back to  
behaving like this. Still he would support her the best he could do with the case  
coming to court soon.


End file.
